1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to an improved golf swing training device for amateur and professional golfers to assist in developing and maintaining a proper golf swing, as well as developing the muscles associated with a proper golf swing.
2. Background Information
The most fundamental aspect to becoming a good golfer is obtaining and maintaining a golf swing that remains in one plane from back swing to follow through. This plane is generally called the "swing plane". Slicing, hooking, and generally mis-hitting the ball result from not maintaining the swing plane throughout the entire golf swing. FIGS. 1 and 3 illustrate the hand and club head movement of a proper golf swing from a frontal perspective. In a proper swing, each point representing the club head lies in the swing plane (S). FIG. 2 illustrates the imaginary line about which the swing plane (S) rotates.
As shown in FIG. 2, swing plane (S) rotates about an imaginary line (L) extending from the golfer's shoulders to the ball. The angle alpha (.alpha.) of the swing plane is determined by the golfer's physique and club length. If the golfer is tall, he will normally stand closer to the ball. Consequently, .alpha. will be larger or closer to a 90 degree angle. On the other hand, if the golfer is short, he most likely will stand further away from the ball. Therefore, .alpha. will be smaller.
As shown in FIG. 1, during the back swing, the golfer's hands move in a circle about a point somewhere in the upper part of the chest. At the top of the back swing, this point moves from the golfer's right to his left. Accordingly, the golfer's hands describe one near circle arc on the upswing and a different near circle arc during the downswing of the back swing. Yet, the club head remains in one swing plane (S). Due to this hand movement, a golf swing training device must reproduce the two different arcs the hands track during the back swing with the same natural movement found when swinging a golf club. It must also assure throughout this movement that the club head remains in swing plane (S).
In addition to the two different arcs in the back swing as illustrated in FIG. 1, FIG. 3 illustrates that during the follow through the hands and club head are extended further than at any point during the back swing. This extension is due to the golfer's body rotating toward the target prior to the time of impact and during the follow through. Thus, the club head travels on one elliptical path on the back swing and a larger, more extended elliptical path on the follow through. Yet, both elliptical paths remain in the same swing plane (S). Consequently, the device must not only maintain swing plane (S), it must maintain swing plane (S) while allowing the complete extension of the arms and club head in the follow through.
Obtaining and maintaining a proper golf swing takes practice. Most golfers do not have time to travel to the golf course and practice/play golf every day. Furthermore, without proper coaching or feedback, repeatedly swinging a golf club does not assure the golfer is maintaining one swing plane. Several golf swing training devices have heretofore been developed which enable a golfer to practice his swing at a more convenient place or time. Some of these devices address maintaining one swing plane. Yet, none of the devices developed thus far maintain one swing plane and track the path that the hands and club head make throughout the entire golf swing without complicated and expensive telescoping mechanisms.
Therefore, a need exists for not only a golf swing training device that maintains one swing plane, but an improved device that is capable of tracking the true and realistic movement of the hands and club head throughout the entire golf swing without complicated and expensive telescoping mechanisms. The device should also be affordable so that any golfer may purchase one for his home or office.